


Every cloud has a silver lining

by Lerine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Gen, Isa takes shit from no one, Kairi and Ventus are here and ready to roll, Lea being a dork, Lea wants to kick ass, M/M, Romance, Which means Lea and Isa being two oblivious idiots, Young Xehanort is a sassy little shit, hell yeah, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerine/pseuds/Lerine
Summary: A slightly canon-divergent story in which Lea and Isa grew up peacefully in Radiant Garden, until a golden-eyed time-traveling asshole decided to fuck up their existence by kidnapping Isa.Now Lea, with the help of the newly became Keyblade Master Ventus, and the resident badass Keyblade wielder Kairi, has to rescue his friend, learn how to use his recently discovered fire powers, avoid getting all the worlds swallowed into darkness and rescue his best friend.All of that while trying not to get himself killed.Easier said than done.





	1. Prologue - Omen (aka "Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.")

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any doubts about the setting of the story, just ask!  
> But to summarize: Master Xehanort didn't participate in Terra's and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam, and consequently both became Keyblade Masters. Now, 10 years later everyone is living a normal life, the Unversed are nowhere to be seen and the worlds are at peace (for now)!  
> Hope you have fun reading, and if you like the chapter leave a comment or even just a kudos!  
> I would really appreciate it :)  
> Oh and let me know if there are any errors ;)

Lea didn’t usually have many nightmares, and when he did have them, they were pretty ridiculous, the scary part being more the feeling of danger or dread than what he was actually seeing. But the nightmare he was having right now was something else entirely.

 

A figure was looming in front of him.

It was shrouded in darkness, so Lea couldn’t clearly see who it was. The only thing he could see were a pair of golden eyes staring him down, unblinking.

 

Lea was pretty sure those eyes were the scariest thing he had ever seen.

There was something definitely unnatural about them –apart from the color- and he felt the need to get the hell away from them as fast as possible.

 

So, just when Lea was about to turn around and start running, the figure took a step, and when Lea flinched, they grinned and started laughing.

 

He had to wake up. NOW.

 

Lea opened his eyes.

 

He was back, he was fine, scared to death, but fine.

His heart was beating furiously and is he was breathing fast.

He needed to calm down. He got up from the bed and went to turn on the light.

_‘Holy shit, what the hell was that?’_ he went back to sit on his bed. ‘Maybe I should go wake up Isa…’ he thought. _‘…No, I’m not 12 anymore, I can’t go to him every time I have a particularly bad dream.’_ he took a deep breath. _‘Even if said bad dream was absolutely terrifying.’_

 

It took him a couple of minutes to calm his breath, but his heart was still beating way too fast for comfort and the sense of dread persisted. At that point Lea started to feel sick.

_‘Man, I hate this!’_ he said practically throwing himself out of bed and going for the door.

 

He opened it slowly as to not make any noise, and tiptoed his way to Isa’s room.

_‘If I’m not going to wake him up, I can at least stay for a while in his room, like old times. No harm in that, right?’_

 

It was something they did a lot when they were kids – well, that Lea did, at least.

When he had nightmares he used to sneak out of his house and go to Isa, whose house was conveniently only two blocks away.

He would climb to his window and knock on it, and Isa would always wake up and let him in, even if sometimes he did so with an annoyed expression that was the result of being woken up at ungodly hours.

They would stay up for a bit and chat, Lea explaining his nightmare and Isa trying to calm him down by telling him that it was just a bad dream, and that no, _“There are no black monsters who steal hearts in Radiant Garden, you dummy!”_. And once Lea had calmed down he would thank his friend, and go back home.

Sometimes Isa would forget to close his window, so Lea was able to enter his friend’s room without waking him up, and he found out that just being in his presence would calm him down as much as talking to him. So he would simply get in and sit beside Isa’s bed, feeling automatically better.

 

And that was exactly what he was going to do now.

Once he had managed to get into Isa’s room without waking him up he closed the door and silently made his way to the side of Isa’s bed.

 

Lea couldn’t help a smile.

 

Isa was fast asleep, with a peaceful expression on his face. Lea was happy for him, since his friend had always had problems sleeping. It seemed that living together had somehow helped with that.

 

After finishing their studies, they had moved in together into an apartment to cut the costs of living by themselves.

Lea was ecstatic to be able to live with his best friend -and so was Isa, even if he was more discreet about showing it-, and soon he started to find out little things about Isa he couldn’t have possibly known before: one of those things was finding Isa sitting in the living room, in the middle of the night, either reading or just staring out of the window.

 

Lea sat down beside the bed and let his eyes close.

As always Isa’s presence calmed his heart, and he was finally able to fully relax.

Slowly, without him noticing, he was lulled into sleep by Isa’s steady breathing.

 

The morning after he woke up with his back aching. He tried to move, confused as to why his back hurt so much.

_‘As my bed always been so hard?’_ After a moment is eyes fluttered open and he heard a voice he knew all too well.

 

“So, did you rest well?” asked Isa with a smug face.

“Ugh, I didn’t plan on falling asleep on the floor.” replied Lea sitting up, not without some grunts of protest, “Didn’t plan on falling asleep here at all, actually.”

Isa went to stand in front of him and offered his hand to Lea, who took it and got up.

“Shit, I have to be more careful…”, Lea said massaging his sore back.

Isa watched him with concern. “Nightmares?” he asked.

“Uh? Ah yeah, only one really, but damn if it wasn’t scary.” He said while thinking back to it.

“There was this person…at least I think it was a person, but it was really dark so I couldn’t see much, and they had these golden eyes. And they were just staring at me? Then they laughed and I immediately woke up. So yeah, strange and pretty scary. Gave me chills.”

For a moment Isa looked taken aback.

“Lea,” he started saying.

Meanwhile Lea turned to see the time and his eyes went wide.

“It’s only 5 in the morning?” he said surprised “I know you wake up early, but this is definitely too early, even for you!”

When he turned in Isa’s direction again he noticed the look on his face and asked “Isa? Are you okay? You look kinda pale…”

Isa’s expression was  serious, it was the kind of expression he had when there was something he didn’t understand. And not understanding made Isa nervous.

“I didn’t wake up at this hour because I wanted to, Lea.” He started “I had a nightmare too.”

“Well, that explains it then.”

“Yes. But that’s not the point.” Lea was starting to get confused. What was Isa trying to say?

“Then…what’s the point exactly?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The point is, Lea, that I had the exact same nightmare.” He said finally.

“What? Wait, really?” How was that even possible?

They knew that their (and other worlds too, at least as much as Ventus’ one was concerned), had magic, but having the same nightmares? Wasn’t that a little too strange? And since when have dreams and nightmares had anything to do with magic? Though it wasn’t so difficult to see a connection between the three, Lea supposed.

“Yes, really. And honestly, I don’t like this one bit.” Isa’s started pacing back and forth, and Lea could feel a headache coming. He never liked it when Isa got nervous, because that meant he probably should start to feel nervous too.

“What do you think it means?” he asked.

Isa stopped and thought about it for a moment, then answered. “For how much it may seem impossible or absurd, I have the feeling that it was an omen.”

“Of the good type?” Asked Lea, knowing the answer full well.

“Unfortunately Lea, I don’t think so.”

 

\---

 

Somewhere else, in a place veiled in darkness, a boy with golden eyes was speaking to no one in particular.

“It’s almost time.” He said “Let’s see how you will fare, denizens of the light.”


	2. The Incoming Storm (aka "God helps those who help themselves.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here's the second chapter, I hope it's good, and as always, if you find any errors feel free to let me know ;) Enjoy!

When morning came, Lea and Isa were ready to head out for their training at Ansem’s castle with the same energy as always, but with a couple more questions than usual.

 

The nice thing about finally being on the good side of Ansem’s apprentices (well, almost all apprentices anyway) was that they could have a normal conversation with them without being ignored, and most important, they had finally been able to get into the castle, and could come and go there whenever they wanted (and without sneaking in from a window!)

 

This was thanks to an idea Lea had when they turned 18: he decided to ask the castle guards to train them.

I he had to be honest with himself, Isa didn’t really care much about improve his fighting skills, not because he didn’t like to fight, but because he didn’t see how it would be of any use to him in the future.

The reason he knew at least the essential movements for combat was thanks to Lea, which in turn had learned all he knew from movies and a lot of tutorials on the internet.

 

Needless to say when the boys went to the guards, the latter weren’t, to put it mildly, particularly “excited” about the suggestion.

Unfortunately for them, they made the big mistake to underestimate Lea’s stubbornness, and after a grand total of one month of intense pestering from him, and a lot of discussions of pros and cons between the apprentices and Ansem, they eventually accepted.

 

Lea and Isa walked through the square looking curiously around them: usually at that hour it would have been full of people, but today there was almost no one, and those who were there all seemed in a rush, running from one side to the other.

When they arrived to the castle they immediately noticed Dilan and Aeleus at their usual spot, talking animatedly with each other -Well, Dilan was the one doing all the talk while Aeleus kept nodding.

 

Lea picked up some of the words, “danger”, “darkness”, “get ready”.

_‘Okay, what’s going on?’_ he thought concerned.

When they reached them the guards stopped talking and turned to face the two friends.

“Sorry guys, no the training today.” said Dilan.

Lea and Isa exchanged a questioning look, then Isa asked, “Is something wrong?”

The guards looked visibly worried and for a second they hesitated, as if they weren’t sure if they could talk about whatever it was that got them so preoccupied. Aeleus sighed.

“Yes, something is most certainly wrong.” He said with a grave tone “This morning we got reports from the citizens about…sightings,” he glanced in Dilan direction, as if to ask permission to keep talking. He nodded briefly. “Tell them. They will have to get ready too.”

Aeleus nodded and continued. “As I was saying, there have been sightings. Specifically, of creatures of darkness. Those called Heartless.”

Isa’s eyes went wide as he remembered reading about the Heartless in some of the countless books kept in the castle’s library.

“Creatures born from the darkness of the human’s heart, that steal those hearts creating even more of their kind. They don’t have a precise objective, they just exist and act at the expense of whoever they cross path with, or follow the orders of a higher entity.” Recited Isa.

Lea was sure he saw the color drain from his friends’ face.

“I thought they were just a legend? Or a scary made up story! I never would have thought that they were real.” Lea shifted uncomfortably, “How is this possible? Where did they even come from?”

“We still don’t know, Master Ansem says that the Heartless must have been attracted here by something really powerful. A great source of darkness.”

This was not good, not good at all. Something was very wrong here.

First the nightmares, now the Heartless. Radiant Garden had always been a peaceful town, why was this happening now? What was the thing that got the Heartless to appear here in the first place?

Or maybe the right question was not what, but who?

“In any case,” started Dilan, “We have already alerted the citizens, and they are preparing for a possible invasion.”

This time it was Lea’s turn to become white as a sheet.

“Are you saying there is a chance that there’ll be so many, we’ll be forced to fight?” He asked, his voice rising an octave.

Isa sensed his friend anxious tone and discreetly touched his back, as if to say _‘If it comes to that, we’ll do it together.’_

Lea glanced in Isa’s direction and smiled to let him know how much he appreciated his support.

He took a deep breath. He would have been lying if he didn’t admit that, despite the situation, he was a little excited. His first, well their first, both his and Isa’s, real battle against someone that wasn’t a guard or a thug. But all the excitement was drained by the fear of an actual enemy.

“Yes, and since a battle is coming we have to get ready, and you should do the same.” Said Dilan. “Now go, and come back as soon as you’re all set.”

Lea and Isa nodded and turned to go back to their house.

 

When they were halfway there Lea asked, “Do you think that nightmare we had might have something to do with this? We forgot to tell them about it…”

Isa looked concerned. “It may sound stupid, but I don’t believe in coincidences, and this is too much of a perfect timing to be one anyway.”

Lea looked at the sky and sighed.

“I don’t like this one bit, but no matter. As long as we are together, we can take on anything, I’m sure of it!” beamed Lea.

Isa smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

\---

 

_‘This is getting ridiculous!’_

Kairi smashed her Keyblade on another Heartless’ head, effectively killing it. She had lost count of how many she had already sent to kingdom come.

She watched its heart float in the sky for a second and then disappear.

After the news about the Heartless’ sightings in the Outer Gardens, Kairi had rushed there, keyblade in hand and ready to fight.

 

One of the things she appreciated about being a Princess of Heart was that she could sense darkness, no matter how small. It gave her an advantage against the forces of the dark.

This time they had just been too quick to act.

The night before she had felt a shiver down her spine and the need to summon her Keyblade.

 

A telltale sign of danger.

 

A rustle behind her brought her attention back to the matter at hand: stop the Heartless from entering the town. What she saw next was no less than terrifying.

An horde of Heartless was coming her way at full speed.

‘ _Damn! I don’t have time to call for backup! And I can’t just let them get into town!_ ’

She tightened her grip on the Keyblade.

_‘Guess I’ll just have to destroy them all.’_ She took a deep breath _‘I know I can do it.’_

When the Heartless where just a couple meters from her she raised her Keyblade, and with a confident expression she shouted.

“THUNDAGA!”

 

\---

 

Ven ran at full speed to the to the main hall of the castle. As soon as he heard the bells ring, he knew something was wrong.

When he arrived, Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus where already there.

Ven immediately went to stand between his friends.

“Hmm, so, why are we here?” he whispered.

Terra shrugged weakly. “No clue. I’m surprised of the sudden call too.”

Aqua shushed them when the Master got up from the chair he was sitting in, and made his way towards them.

“I’m sorry to have called you here so suddenly, but it’s a matter of extreme importance, and one we must investigate as soon as possible.”

All three pupils made a concerned face as the Master continued.

“I have received word from my dear friend Ansem, that Heartless have been sighted in Radiant Garden.” At the mention of the name of that world Ven’s eyes widened. “As Keyblade Masters it’s our duty to protect others from the darkness and stop the menace of the Heartless from spreading.” He explained. “Now, I think this mission will require for just one of you to go. Who wants--”

“I’ll go!” interrupted Ven, while raising his hand.

Eraqus made an amused face at the eagerness of his youngest pupil.

Ven grimaced. “Sorry! I just, I have friends there! I want to help them, and everyone else too of course!” he said quickly.

Aqua had the instinct to ask him if he was sure, if he felt ready to take on a mission alone, and then remembered that Ven wasn’t a child anymore. He had been a master for a year now, and knew how to look after himself. She sighed and ruffled Ven’s hair. He was already a little taller than she was.

“I’m sure you’ll do great Ven. Just promise me you’ll be careful.” She smiled.

“Yeah, and don’t mess the whole world up okay?” Terra said while playfully nudging Ven in the ribs. “As if I ever did!” responded Ven faking an offended tone.

Master Eraqus watched the three with fondness. He couldn’t have been more proud of how they grew up. They really were his pride and joy.

“All right.” he said “It’s best if you start making preparations Ventus. You are to depart tomorrow morning.”

“Got it! I’ll get going then.” he bowed curtly and as quickly has he had rushed in the room minutes before, he was gone.

 

The next morning, Ven was ready.

He said goodbye to everyone, and after the mandatory group hug, he activated his armor and hopped on his Keyblade glider dashing through a portal.

_‘Radiant Garden, here I come!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW here's a list of the ages of the characters who appear in this chap;  
> Of course none of this ages are canon, I just adapted them by imagining how old were the characters in BBS.
> 
> BBS ages on the left, my story ages on the right:
> 
> Lea 16 / 26  
> Isa 16 / 26  
> Ventus 15 / 25  
> Kairi 9 / 19  
> Terra 22 / 32  
> Aqua 21 / 31  
> Aeleus 34 / 44  
> Dilan 36 / 46


	3. The Golden Eyed Youth (aka "Better the devil you know than the one you don't.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but exams (and 3 seasons of OUAT, let's be honest) slowed my writing for a bit! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Isa and Lea quickly got home and started preparing for the imminent battle.

In between the flurry of thoughts that both of them had, one in particular was the same:

_‘I am not ready for this.’_

Sure, they had been training a lot, and knew how to take care of themselves in a fight, they were both scared and slightly excited for their first real battle, but there was this lingering sense of fear that just didn’t go away.

They put on more comfortable clothes, and took some potions and elixirs, just in case things got really out of hand.

“Tch where is it? I was sure I had put it here…” said Isa under his breath.

Lea turned in Isa’s direction to see his friend with his head inside the closet.

“What are you looking for exactly?” he asked with a questioning look.

Isa didn’t respond, instead he stuck his head deeper inside, and after a few seconds of rustling, he

came out with a triumphant look and a little box in his hands.

“Huh? What’s that?” Lea said while getting closer to him so he could see better. Isa smiled faintly and opened the box.

Lea’s eyes went wide when Isa took out from the box a worn-out orange scarf. HIS old and worn-out orange scarf.

“No way! How do you have it? Didn’t I--”

“Lose it? Yes, you did.” Interrupted Isa, “But I found it.”

Lea raised an eyebrow. “I thought you hated it? If I remember correctly, you weren’t all that sad when it happened.”

Isa made a sheepish expression, and tried to hide it by turning around slightly.

“I wasn’t, but you were. It was your good luck charm and I knew how much it meant to you, so the next day I searched all over Radiant Garden and when I found it, I put it in this box to give it back to you, and then I suppose it just slipped my mind.”

Somehow Lea doubted that. Isa wasn’t the type to forget things so easily. Plus, if he forgot, why had he been searching specifically for that in the closet?

He decided not to ask, after all, if Isa had kept it for himself for all this time, there was probably a good reason and he remembered that the sadness of having lost it had gone away pretty quickly anyway.

“At any rate, since we are about to fight some real enemies, I wanted to finally give it back to you,” Isa said handing Lea the scarf, “I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner.”

Lea thought for a moment before shaking his head and smile.

“You can keep it, I don’t need it anymore.” He said before walking towards the door. “Sometimes after I had lost it I realized I always had by my side a much better good luck charm.” He winked at Isa and rushed out of the room.

Isa stayed still for a couple of seconds. Was he talking about him?

He tried to ignore how his heart was racing, then smiled, put the scarf around his neck, and left the room.

Meanwhile, Lea was already outside the house trying really hard to make the furious blushing on his face go away.

\----

 

Ven arrived at Radiant Garden pretty quickly and landed near the Central Square.

_‘This place hasn’t changed a bit since the last time I was here!’_ he thought. _‘I wonder how Lea and Isa are doing? I should go find them.’_ He just had the time to finish that thought, however, when a group of Heartless appeared in front of him.

He immediately summoned his Keyblade and assumed his usual fight stance.

“All right, guess I’ll have to deal with you lot before!” and with that he swiftly crashed his Keyblade on one of the Heartless’ head.

Ven kept smashing the Heartless until none remained, but just when he thought he could take a breather, another group appeared, definitely more numerous this time and with much more bigger types of Heartless.

“Oow come on! I don’t have time to waste!”. He was ready to trike them when two chakrams went past him and came crashing down on the group, killing it instantly.

Ventus turned around and his eyes went wide.

“LEA! ISA!” he yelled excitedly.

“Ven! Long time no see huh? What have you been--OOF!” Lea didn’t have time to finish his sentence as Ventus threw himself at them with a bone-breaking hug.

“Aaaah I missed you! I’m so sorry I didn’t come to visit sooner, but I had the training, and the lessons, and--”

“Whoa there Ven! One thing at a time okay?” interrupted Lea.

“Oops, eheh you’re right!” Ventus scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed.

“It’s nice to see you again Ven.” said Isa, a smile forming on his face.

“It’s nice seeing you guys again too!” Ven released them from the hug after one last squeeze and turned to look at where the Heartless had been a moment ago.

“The _things_ that destroyed them…what were those again?” he asked.

“Oh! They were just my super cool weapons.” Said Lea nonchalantly while picking from the floor his chakrams and posing, just as he did with his Frisbees when he first met Ventus.

“Woah those are nice! And I’m pretty sure more useful than those Frisbees you had.”

“And a lot less lame.” Interrupted Isa with a chuckle.

“Hey! Not this again! I’ll have you know, my Frisbees weren’t lame at all!” retorted Lea.

“Sorry, sorry!” said Ventus while stifling a laugh. Isa interrupted their banter with a question “By the way Ven, what brings you here?”

“Oh right! I almost forgot!” his expression turning serious, “I came here to help you with the Heartless. Master Eraqus wanted to send someone, and I offered immediately!”

Just when Lea was about to ask more about it, a female voice rang from one of the streets.

“INCOMING!”

The group turned their head in the voice’s direction.

A red-haired girl Ventus didn’t recognize was running toward them, Keyblade in hand, and with an enormous group of Heartless at her tail.

Ventus, Lea and Isa promptly assumed a fighting stance and raised their weapons.

“Kai what the hell?” Lea turned to look at Kairi when she joined them.

“Don’t look at me like that! I kept them at bay for as long as I could, thank you very much!” she responded with a scoff.

“Now’s not the time to argue! Stay focused!” reminded Isa.

Ventus gulped and watched as the mass of Heartless rapidly moved towards them.

_‘I’m afraid this will take a while’_ he thought, just a moment before the Heartless finally reached them.

\----

 

“I don’t know how much longer I can take of this.” Lea managed to say between one attack and the other. They had been fighting non-stop for at least half an hour, and it looked like they would have to continue, because for every Heartless they defeated at least three more popped up.

They were all exhausted. Even Ventus, who was the more trained of the group, was starting to feel weak.

However, just when the group was about to keel over, the Heartless stopped moving.

“What…what’s going on?” asked Kairi.

There was silence, and then-

“Mmhh…I must say I’m a little disappointed. I thought you lot would be stronger than that.”

The group turned in the voice’s direction just in time to see some kind of black portal opening, and a cloaked figure coming out of it.

Once the portal had closed the figure took a couple of steps and then took off their hood.

When he did, both Isa and Lea held their breath.

Those golden eyes, were the same they had seen in their nightmares.

“You…” said Isa with his voice barely above a whisper.

For some reason Ventus seemed to recognize him too.

“Xehanort.” He said.

“Ah. So you remember me? Or well, at least know who I am? I thought it would be practically impossible for you to recognize me. Except for the eyes, of course.” He said with a leveled tone. “My dear friend Eraqus must have told you about me.”

Ventus didn’t answer, nor moved. He stayed still, his mouth forming a thin line, and his eyes narrowing.

Lea spoke up without taking his eyes off Xehanort.

“What do you want?”

That feeling of dread was back at full force, and now he understood that the fault was all of this man, well…boy? How old could he be? He looked almost the same age Ventus was when they first met.

“The real question is not what, but who do I want!”

Xehanort looked Lea in the eyes and with a slight grin pointed his finger.

In Isa’s direction.

“I need him. His affinity with the moon will be very useful to me.”

An instant later the group charged in his direction.

With a swift movement of his hand Xehanort threw everyone back, except Isa.

They all came crashing down on the floor but Lea got up immediately.

He went for Xehanort again, but just as he did, the man created a barrier between them and the two Keyblade wielders.

“No!” Kairi and Ventus both screamed in unison.

“Lea! Do no try to attack him alone! He’s far too powerful!” Ventus warned, but Lea wasn’t about to let his best friend be taken from him without a fight.

Even if he didn’t stand a chance, he could not just give up!

Meanwhile Isa too had tried to attack Xehanort, but the latter had easily trapped him in a sort of chained prison; Isa practically snarled at him, while trying to break free.

“Leave him alone!” said Lea with the most low and menacing voice he could manage.

He was going to lose Isa. He couldn’t lose him.

Not now. Not ever.

Lea’s tone of voice seemed to set off something inside Xehanort, because, before he could even blink, the golden-eyed man had pushed him on the floor, a hand on his throat.

“Tsk, I could kill you right now and surely save myself from a lot of problems later on,” he said.

Lea was squirming under his hand, the pressure almost unbearable, he started to see spots in his vision. He could hear Isa’s voice cry out his name He was scared out of his mind, and not because he was pretty sure that if Xehanort just put a little more pressure onto his neck it would snap, but because his face didn’t betray even a single trace of emotion. It was like he wasn’t even fazed by what he was doing.

“But you know what?” he continued “I won’t! I know for sure that you will try to get your friend back no matter what, and honestly, if I killed you right now, then it would be pretty boring wouldn’t it?” Xehanort got closer to Lea’s face and smiled faintly. Lea noticed that his eyes were almost glimmering.

“Instead, this is what I will do: I’ll let you and your friends live and try to find us, and when you’ll have, I will have a field day by watching you struggle to get him back while I, with no effort whatsoever, will end you all.”

He finally released his hand from Lea’s throat who gasped for air while trying to stand up.

Somehow Lea managed to do that, even though his head was light and his throat was hurting.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s time for us to go.” Xehanort said, his expression turning back to normal, while opening a dark portal.

“NO! ISA!” screamed Lea, but his attempt to stop him was useless, and he could barely move.

“LEA!” screamed back Isa “I’LL COME BACK TO YOU! I’LL FIND A WAY, I SWEAR!”

All Lea could do at those words was cry out his friend’s name one last time before him and Xehanort disappeared in a puff of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, for those who think that Isa will be a "damsel in distress" oh boy, he won't, trust me!


End file.
